


A Soul Child

by domoriski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I don't know, Indefinatly discontiued, M/M, Rating May Change, Soul-child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domoriski/pseuds/domoriski
Summary: The Soul Child was the one to bring their future parents together - slowly but surely bringing one's soulmate to another until the time was right.





	1. Meeting

                Ah, Yuuri remembers all those years ago when he first met his future child, the adorable daughter that he has today sleeping on his lap while his soul mate was making hot tea for the both of them. Right now they were a family of three, watching a Disney movie late at night, sheltered from the cold December snow falling on rooftops. A smallish Christmas tree was sitting in the corner of the family living room, and while Viktor never really did celebrate the holiday, Yuuri wanted to give the Christmas experience that he’s always had as a child – it will be filled with a lot more gifts when other family and friends start to come.

                Looking down and around the expansive apartment trying to take in the feeling of overwhelming joy, his husband comes in with the tea and sets it down on the coffee table in front of them. Wrapping and arm around his waist and holding him tight like he might lose the raven haired retiree, Yuuri can see his eyes start to blur, feeling like he must be the luckiest guy in the world.

                “What did I do to deserve such a–“Before his voice could crack, Viktor slowly brings his lips to his and runs a hand through his locks to effectively quiet him down, didn’t want to wake her up after all.

                “Shhh, I should be the one asking that question.” The Russian kisses his cheek and lays his head on the other’s shoulder.

* * *

                 I got up early to go to my first skating lessons, something that my mother signed me up for as a way to get more exercise. Not that I’m too happy about it, after just celebrating my 8th birthday with an ice cream cake and my favorite dish of all time, katsudon, made with rice, pork cutlet, egg, and everything that’s right with a homemade meal! But I didn’t complain about it either, my mother probably has the best intentions for me and I won’t let it go to waste. Plus my friend Yuko was already taking lessons, so it shouldn’t be too bad.

                Noting that I was going out, I walked to the local ice rink and rented the ice skates that I’d be using for the session, which lasted about two months, and had to get help from Yuko getting my skates on, putting it tight for support.

                Let’s just say I wasn’t much of a natural and leave it at that. The first time the small blade merely touched the ice my body retracted and I wanted to go home. How did Yuko make it look so easy! In the end, I had a helmet, knee pads, a few bruises, and a “walker” which looks like one of those four legged crutches that the elderly use. I looked like absolutely ridiculous and Takeshi was not helping my self-esteem.

                Later on, I ditched the walker in favor of hanging onto the rail, making painfully slow circles around the rink before class ended and children were leaving. The instructor helped me back off the ice.

                “Hey, Yuuri!” A distant voice said. Almost everyone left, some children stayed and skated some more with their parents, and Yuko was just waiting for me take off my ice skates. The voice echoed through my head like a cave as I was looking towards what appeared to be nothing.

                “Uh, Y-Yuko, did you say something?” She looked at me inquisitively.

                “No… Why?” The confused look she had turned into something more mellow and intrigued. “What did they say?” **_They?_** What does she mean by _they_? It’s almost like she heard it… yet didn’t. How does that work?

                “Someone called my name… I think?” He didn’t expect Yuko to head out the door in response. But she turned around and smiled reassuringly before leaving.

                “Look a bit more Yuuri.” She winked and left me dumbfounded. What does any of this mean? I tried to shrug it off and almost convinced myself that the voice that called me wasn’t real until I heard it again, this time even louder.

                “Hello–“ And that’s when I saw her. Long golden locks with curls on the tips of her hair, the brightest of hazelnut eyes, and the smallest button nose to compliment her chubby rosé cheeks. She seemed younger than me, but not by much, and for some reason looked transparent all the while illuminating the air around her.

                I screamed in a way that made my own ears ring. My heart raced in the weird site, this was not normal. What I’m seeing is not normal! What person is transparent and somehow glows?

                “Stop, don’t go near me!” Grabbing my bag I saw the slightest bit of hurt in her eyes before I ran out the door passing Yuko, who was outside the room the whole time.

                “Wait, hold up Yuuri!” Yuko grabbed at my shoulder, making me flinch and fall down on all the bruises I got earlier today. I hissed a little at the pain as my eyes started to brim. “Oops, I’m sorry! Yuuri, Are you okay?” She reached out a hand to me and I took it, bringing my feet back on the floor as I tried to suck the tears back in embarrassment “Yuuri, what happened?”

                “N-nothing, I’m going crazy!” The tears were not holding back, I was starting to sniffle some.

                “No, you’re not going crazy, what happened? Did you see a person?” Great concern filled her eyes, and it made me feel like I had to say something. I took a deep breath of air, in an effort to calm myself down before expelling the oxygen from my lungs.

                “Well, there was a person” The floor attracted my eyes way more than her own it appeared. “It was… a-a little girl. I don’t know, she looked like a ghost!” She brought my face to hers and hugged me before separating and giving me that same warm smile.

                “No Yuuri, like I said, you are not crazy. Talk to your parents, they’ll explain it to you.”

* * *

                My mother must have known something was up because before I could even say I was home, she said: “Is something on your mind?” I glanced up as I was taking my shoes off and headed towards the table my mother was sitting at.

                “How’d you know?” I said quietly.

                “You have that frown on your face. Tell me, did something go wrong?” Besides how dumb I looked on the rink compared to all the other even younger skaters? He wasn’t going to talk about that though, it’s not important,

                “Hmm – I saw this girl and her uh… she uh…”

                “What did she do? You’re not getting teased too much, are you?”

                “No” besides Takeshi obviously. “She just kind of looked like a ghost – Yuko said that you knew something about it and…”

                “Oh” She didn’t seem to be weirded out by it, what were people not telling him? “Well, what did she look like?” I had to think back on it, only caught a few seconds of her before screaming and running out.

                “Blond hair, light brown eyes, and big cheeks like me!” I clapped on my cheeks twice for emphasizing and my mother laughed.

                “I think you have a soul child.”

                “A child! Don’t adults only have a child?” My eyes were wide, this was new to me. What did I do!

                Mother laughed it off and called it cute, which made me even more confused. “No, no, a soul child isn’t the same as you being my child. You were never a soul child, but your father was.”

                “What’s a soul child?”

                ‘Well, a soul child is someone’s future child; they don’t exist yet until you meet your soul mate”

                “What’s a soul mate?” I’ve heard people talk about them, but I don’t really know what they are.

                “Hold on let me finish. Your soul child will always be your oldest child if someone were to decide to have more. Their job is to slowly bring two soul mates together until the time is right, so they can finally be “born” into existence. No longer will they be “ghosts”; they’ll be human, and it just so happens that you have a soul child. Your soul mate will help raise them, your one true partner for the rest of your life, made exactly for each other. Oh, how exciting!” It was a lot of information to take in for an eight-year-old, but he understood it.

                “Are you and dad soul mates? Is Mari a soul child!” Mother seemed to frown at that.

                “No and no...” I don’t get this. “A soul child can not have a soul mate or a soul child of their own and since your father is a soul child, I can’t be his soul mate and nor can Mari be a soul child.”

                “What about you? You’re not a soul child, are you?”

                “Nope, my soul mate died before my soul child could exist. People like me, soul children, bad people, and very, very, rarely do twins, triplets, and so on have a soul child. No soul mate equals no soul child”

                “Oh, a soul child can’t have a soul mate? That’s unfair.” Mother laughed at that.

                “Most soul children will go on with other soul children. Just because you don’t have a soul mate, doesn’t mean you can’t love someone with all your heart” She smiled.

                “Oh… thank you for explaining this…”

                “You think I wouldn’t? What kind of parent would I be?” She laughed.

                “I Just… thought that I was going crazy!”

                “You’re not crazy; it’s not uncommon to have a soul child.” She started leaned in closer and whispered: “Just ask Mari.” She winked. I gasped at that – why hadn’t anybody told me!?  

                “What do they look like! What do they look like!”  I jumped to my feet in excitement and mother giggled at that.

                “She said it’s the most adorable boy you could ever meet, and it kind of looks like you.” My cheeks gushed at that, but something made me sit back down, remembering what I did.

                “I – I think I scared her off… I called her a ghost! What if she doesn’t want to be my soul child anymore!” She rested a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.   

                “Don’t worry, she’ll come back. I don’t think an 8-year-old boy being understandably scared will hold her back from bringing her two future parents together. There’s a reason why you have a soul mate, and there’s a reason why you have a soul child. Everything will work out the way it has been planned.”  

                “But-but, what if I end up like… you.”

                “Well, think of it this way. If I had my soul mate, I wouldn’t have your father, your sister, or even you. I’m happy as could be.” I hugged her, said thank you, and went up to my room. I’m going to rest my bruises and think on this for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry. I know it's not the best but I wanted to bring this idea in my head to life. This chapter was rushed so please forgive me on that. but other than that, I really hope you enjoyed reading. I may or may not continue this, depending on how it's received, or if anyone reads this at all. But anyways - cheers!


	2. Meeting in Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor meets his soul child

My boots creaked onto the wooden floor after walking through knee deep snow in the cold air of Russia. I just got home from practice with the word _again! Again!_ Stuck in my mind in the blasting of Yakov’s voice, not to brag, but I was one of his best skaters after all.

I closed the door with a soft bang, trying not to wake my parents up, and dusted off the loose snow off my clothes as best as I could. It was dark out, most of the town was asleep and I felt my legs give out as I hit the bed. The bed was just so soft and warm that I felt like sleeping right then and there, not even going to bother changing out of my clothes.

“Agh…” I grumbled, forcing myself out of the bed to do what needed to be done. The small hairs on my body stood up in contact with the cold air until I stepped into the warm enough shower to fully let my body relax. The water against my sore muscles felt nice, making me savor the short-lived experience as the liquid went down the drain. But it gave me enough time to think out the floating thoughts going through my brain. The previous season just ended and I was already practicing for the nationals once again with a new routine. Just turned thirteen a little more than a week ago, working hard for the new year, what else to do but strive to be the best – one day I’ll stand on that podium with a gold medal in my hands, showing to the world that I’ve done it. Father always said I’m a big dreamer – I take it as a compliment.

The towel felt yielding as I wrapped it around me, heading towards my room with gentle steps and heavy eyes. Except someone else was in my room.

A little girl.          

Sleeping.

Coming out of seemingly nowhere…

I gasped as I stepped back a bit, my breathing becoming irregular for a second or two before rationality kicked in. Not only did it seem to be eluding this soft glowing aura around her, I could see the wall behind her through her transparent body. _Was this a soul child?_ I thought to myself. For me it was completely possible to have one, glad I’m not considered a bad person not to but what do I do with this certain situation…

As if she were awake the whole time, she opened her eyes but did not move. The look in her eyes gave a sense of sadness and melancholy as the young girl seemed to be waiting for me to come closer and with apprehensive steps, I did.

“Hmm?...” A voice echoed throughout my brain, but I knew it came from her. _Her._ I paused trying to formulate words carefully, didn’t want to scare her off – this event is often described as “ _something very important and critical”_ and he didn’t want to mess it up already.

“Do you have a name?” I said slowly and clearly as possible. Her golden locks swayed as she sat up, arms around the legs that tucked onto her stomach. The movements, her expression, gave the intuition of a glum attitude, but yet I could see the smallest of smiles on her pale lips. All she gave was a nod saying no. “Why not?” I asked out of curiosity. Despite the cold air, her presence felt like a warm fireplace almost, as if it gave me a little more courage to talk to the strange phenomenon.

It was like she wanted to respond back but opted out for non-verbal communication. As if she was trying to bring me to something bigger, dawdling but sure enough – but that wasn’t like me. I wanted to know so much, most importantly who my soul mate was, my forever, my one and only, the person I’d be with for the rest of my life. Is that too much to ask for?

Without words, she reached out with both hands to tenderly bring one of my hands up to touch one of her round cheeks, giggling upon so before looking straight into my eyes. If this was my future child, my soul mate must have been so adorable to make something so sweet! Of course, I’m part of that equation, but it couldn’t have just been me! Without thinking, I also gave a warm laugh which made the girl’s eyes an even brighter brown, I’d be very cruel if this turned out to be just my imagination – It’s happened to people before who’re usually very lonely and their mind creates a soul child to compensate for that. But I’m not some lonely adult; I’m the ripe time a soul child would appear – this had to be real, right? I blinked and let go from her touch and she responded with a pitiful look in her eyes as if to say _“what did I do wrong?”_ It was unbearable for me to see, so I quickly came up with a thing to say and brighten up the mood.

“W-why don’t we figure out a name, hmm? How about–“And as quickly as I came up with an idea, it was shot down as a finger came up to my lips as if to say _Shhh…_

“Not now…” The familiar voice echoed in my head as she retracted her finger to that same leg hugging position. Why not? I guess it wasn’t the right time as they always say with these soul children; _“When the time is right”, “The Time will come”, “One day in time”, “You have to be patient and wait”,_ etc… I always wondered what was up with this layer of question and mystery.

“Oh. What’s my soul mate–“She automatically nodded her head no before I even finished the question. What can I say anyway? I sat on the edge of the bed not knowing what to do before the little girl lay back on the bed and seemingly fell asleep. Now I REALLY have no idea what to do…

Doesn’t seem like the first encounter with my soul child was all that eventful, not doing a good job at conversation if all the things I say are turned down faster than I could ask them. Plus, they were sleeping in my bed – where am I supposed to sleep now! I didn’t want to kick her out and scare her off, but I did want my bed back, though.

As if my questions have been answered, she got up and hugged me out of nowhere, leading me to hug back in return. It definitely felt like the cozy fireplace you’d snuggle up to in the coldest of winters. A soul child felt different than the next person you could hug, there was this instant connection that you could feel emotionally, almost like a floating dream on top of the calmest of seas. It felt like… warmth, happiness, familiarity, and just home. Both my parents were soul children; did they feel the same thing? I’ll ask them about everything they knew!

“Goodnight…” She said, and then faded out of my arms. That blissfulness that came went away and it hurt a little bit, to be honest. Like getting out of the hot shower from earlier to be greeted with cold. That’s what it was, it just felt cold now.

I got into the blankets and snuggled up next to my pillow. “ _I…I wonder what my soul mate is like,”_ I thought to myself _“and if I could see **her** again… I just want to know everything…” _ and I fell into the deep pit of dream land.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I had to repost this chapter because I needed to fix some stuff, forgive me on that! anyway, enjoy!


	3. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not Beta'd, so sorry if they're mistakes. Anyway, I love all the comments and kudos I've been receiving, it brings me joy!

There has never been more of a mystery that fascinated people so much than soul-mates. They’ve been the topic of romantic entertainment since people could write, the mere thought of something like soul mates paved way for blooming ideas in love and after thousands of years, it has never gone away. It’s been in Books, movies, T.V. shows, with the message of compassion, growing up, and love from the almost captivating beauty of it all.

Of course, such a thing will have major consequences for the millions of people out there who do not have a soul mate, to begin with, often making the average person feeling inferior, and an outcast of sorts – It’s been weaved into society so well, humans wouldn’t even think of something different. There have been political statures against what is now commonly called “soul-bias”, but they have been shut down by the majority that does have someone out there just for them.

Most of the time, someone without a soul mate would just be another soul mate, or a person deemed to be bad and unfit for someone else’s care if they couldn’t even take care of themselves. But plenty of people weren’t lucky enough to have their soul-mate live along with them, leading for the saddest of tales in modern-day media.

But what almost everyone wants to know, besides soul-children, is where they even come from in the first place. Soul-mates have been around since the beginning of human time, but soul-children only came about in the industrial revolution – more than just a few thousand years ago. There has been scientific research on it, but nothing conclusive has come up yet and it’s seen as highly immoral to make your own soul-children test subjects, they’d disappear before you’d get a chance to.

************

Golden hair, almost platinum, pulled back slowly rising from a seeming sleep like state into a sitting position, with only complete darkness surrounding the small figure. The only feeling that came was _nothing;_ it didn’t feel like anything was happening, just dead brained and wide-eyed. The air, floor, Earth, was something non-existent at the moment from what the soul-child knew, she might as well have been a mannequin of someone else alive and aware.

Slowly, the process began with the eyes being less dilated and color coming in on the transparent, almost invisible skin, breathing became a thing, and after a few hours of inactivity, she became aware of herself. She could only look around with her eyes, move anything took so much energy out of her, and sure enough, she spotted light – that didn’t seem to come from anywhere in particular… it was just there, it was a feeling almost. Besides the confusing sense of light, everything else was pitch black because _nothing_ was there. The strands of her hair were the first thing she felt swaying against her arm, and she jumped at the unfamiliar phenomena, marking the first event of physical feeling. Curiosity kicked in, which allowed her new limbs to touch her hair, soft, comfy – _it feels nice_ she thought. Of course, there weren’t actual words, the concept of language didn’t come in yet but think of it as the cave paintings before humans could speak – they knew what they wanted but there were no words to construct it. Setting the hair aside, the young girl decided to crawl around a bit; anyone who saw her would guess the age to be around five years, maybe even older, but she was only getting used to movement at the moment.  

This is was every soul-child has to go through – a process of learning basic thought, language, movement, and awareness all on their own like they were meant to do. Don’t freight, though, these children are not normal humans, there purpose in life is to bring two soul-mates together in order to create the perfect picture of family harmony. It was well known that soul-children only live to be around 50-60 years old, below the average lifespan of a human being so they can be recycled into a new soul-child for new soul-mates – that’s why they learn so quickly, they’ve done it all before for probably hundreds of years just like the young girl. Though she won’t remember any events or people from her previous lives.

Almost like water that slowly getting warmer for use, her brain was beginning to produce emotion to express thought – starting with confusion. Where was she anyway? The only thing you could see was the light that may or may not be there and air that didn’t feel like anything against her skin. Skin so translucent and invisible that even she could barely see it.

Then a headache dawned when really thinking for the first time, the first feeling of pain in her new life cycle. She groaned and rubbed her small hands over her head to sooth the pain and the feeling went away after a few seconds.

The only thing that was covering her up felt like a table cloth with three armholes for the arms and head, but just like the air, it didn’t feel like anything – again with _nothing._ Something that she almost felt comfortable, yet alone with; like it may have been called home but it didn’t feel right.

She tried standing up with weak legs, only to fall face first with new thoughts of encouragement, when you fall; you just got to try again. It was as if something was telling her to keep going and to not give up just yet, not now when she got this far. Everything was starting to become clearer to her, mostly just the new sense of awareness she acquired after several hours of _nothing –_ the process is happening as smoothly as it’s always had, though some soul-children take more time than others in self-learning the basics. Falling after trying to walk for the first time could definitely discourage some from trying again, leading to several more hours of staying in this dark room until they get accustomed to being eligible for bringing their two soul-mates together. If you couldn’t tell, the two soul-mates combine into the personality and physical attributes of the soul-child, and things like getting up and trying again after failing already said a lot about them.

Even with the feeling of anxiousness, she went slower only trying to stand up first, and then she can transition into walking. Of course, she kept falling onto her hands, but she got the basic sense of balance when pushing herself up again for the hundredth time. Her hands were already starting to have the faintest of pink in them which would be really red if she had human flesh.

The learning curve seemed like a breeze, slowly but surely getting the necessities in increasing manner. Walking was beginning to become effortless, with each new step bringing in new thoughts of emotion. Things like frustration and ecstasy when she failed or succeeded in a task, and eventually developed words from the small noises she made already. The vocabulary didn’t really come from anywhere, it just came like instinct or second nature in the way new information was jamming into her brain.

Throughout the whole journey, it was feeling less lethargic and more impromptu as the hours passed. It felt like it was urgent almost to learn and develop all these skills the more she got the hang of things, and soon enough, everything was erudite before a full human day even passed. Quicker than most soul-children; at most it could take up to a week before they were fully ready, but the soul-mates that she was supposed to bring together passed down enough fire to her to keep going.  

The road had a few bumps but she finally made it, she surpassed the beginning point where all soul-children start off into where the real journey began.

The light she saw from the beginning came into view again, making her jump back from surprise. She totally forgot the _thing_ was there after a while; like glasses, you don’t see it after you become accustomed to it.

Her eyes involuntarily squinted from the sudden movement of radiance crisscrossing among her body, enveloping her into what felt like _nothing_ before appearing in an unknown place. Or an unknown _substance_ more like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for all the short chapters, but I promise to update frequently!  
> Thank you so much for reading, and my apologies if it seems a little boring now, it will get better!


End file.
